xxrocketshark216xxs_power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Galactic Force
Power Rangers Galactic Force is the first story in xXRocketShark216Xx's series of fanmade Power Rangers seasons. It began it's forty episode run on 2/5/15. Story Eons ago, on the distant planet of Deltrax, there existed a peaceful race known as Deltraxians. Together, they lived in harmony in a beautiful utopia, but they knew it wouldn't last forever. They knew that at any moment, an alien threat could come to destroy them. Therefore, Deltrax's government, the Council of Peace, decided to form an academy where young Deltraxians could train to become soldiers, in case of alien invasion. Those who excelled over the others students would be enrolled into a special branch of the academy where they would train further for a chance to become Power Rangers. Two academy students, twin brothers Galactamus and Darkarayus, trained long and hard for three years, eventually being deemed worthy of being put in the special branch. After two more years of training, Galactamus was chosen over his brother to become the White Guardian Ranger, angering Darkarayus. Running away from home, Darkarayus formed an army of evil Darkenites conjured from Black Magic before returning home and waging war on Deltrax, plunging them into a millennia of conflict. Eventually, the fighting ended, but at a grave cost-Galactamus was the only surviving Power Ranger. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow sacrificed their life force to seal Darkarayus and his evil army away while Black was killed on the battlefield. Saddened by the loss of his team, Darkarayus took the core five's morphers with him on a journey to Earth alongside his robotic companion, Omega, where he laid dormant for millions of years, waiting for the time when evil would threaten our world. Now, the year is 2015. Five teenagers from the small, ordinary town of Water's Edge, Ohio will have their lives changed forever when they are chosen by Galactamus to become the newest team of Power Rangers in order to ward off the biggest threat Earth has ever faced-Darkarayus, who has escaped his imprisonment and now has his sights set on conquering our planet! Can these five rise to the challenge? Only time will tell. They are-the Power Rangers Galactic Force! Rangers Present Day Team: Galactic Force Red-Joshua Sanders Galactic Force Blue-Jacob Clark Galactic Force Green-Cory Wilson Galactic Force Pink-Sarah Foster Galactic Force Yellow-Christina "Chris" Fieldmen Galactic Force Black-Abbanon Galactic Force White-Galactamus-->Alexis "Lexi" Scott Galactic Force Silver-Robert "Robby" Sanders, Jr. Original Deltraxian Team: Galactic Force Red-Garsonnus Galactic Force Blue-Cryxio Galactic Force Green-Rattanaro Galactic Force Pink-Iolitia Galactic Force Yellow-Yiryuu Galactic Force Black-Albacarth-->Abbanon Galactic Force White-Galactamus Allies Galactamus Omega UltraRed Enigma Power Rangers Megaforce (Briefly) Power Rangers Samurai (Briefly) Red Ranger Squad (Briefly) Villians Darkarayus Serpentinx Hydrax Broodwing Vix and Breakre Footsoldiers Darkenites Fusionites Insectoids "Chapters" Chapter 1: Destined for Greatness, Part 1 Chapter 2: Destined for Greatness, Part 2 Chapter 3: Destined for Greatness, Part 3 Chapter 4: Field Test, Part 1 Chapter 5: Field Test, Part 2 Chapter 6: Lone Wolf Chapter 7: Attack of the Soul-Eater, Part 1 Chapter 8: Attack of the Soul-Eater, Part 2 Chapter 9: Bounty Chapter 10: Ultimatum Chapter 11: Sister, Part 1 Chapter 12: Sister, Part 2 Chapter 13: Shadows of the Past, Part 1 Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past, Part 2 Chapter 15: Red Rage Chapter 16: Claustrophobia Chapter 17: Redemption Chapter 18: A Serpent's Strike Chapter 19: When Worlds Collide, Part 1 Chapter 20: When Worlds Collide, Part 2 Chapter 21: Shattered Dimensions Chapter 22: Notice Me! Chapter 23: White Light, Part 1 Chapter 24: White Light, Part 2 Chapter 25: Forever Red, Part 1 Chapter 26: Forever Red, Part 2 Chapter 27: Corruption Chapter 28: Time to Reflect Chapter 29: Streaks of Silver Chapter 30: Rivalry Chapter 31: Revelation, Part 1 Chapter 32: Revelation, Part 2 Chapter 33: Trinity Chapter 34: Discipline Chapter 35: Confrontation Chapter 36: Crossfire Chapter 37: Chronicles Chapter 38: Our Darkest Hour Chapter 39: The Last Stand, Part 1 Chapter 40: The Last Stand, Part 2